jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Camie Loneozner
(gelöschte Szenen) |Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haut=Beige |Haare=Braun |Augen=Blau |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Tatooine |Stationierung= |Familie=*Familie MarstrapCamies Veröffentlichung als Actionfigur bei Hasbro *Familie Loneozner |Beruf=Feuchtfarmerin''Camie's Story'' |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Eigenübersetzung von: „Camie's dumb enough to think she's made the prize catch hereabouts.“ aus Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (Hörspiel) Camie Loneozner, geboren als Camie Marstrap, war eine menschliche Frau vom Planeten Tatooine. Sie war die Frau von Laze Loneozner und eine gute Freundin von Luke Skywalker und Biggs Darklighter. Ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente sie sich auf Tatooine mit ihrem Ehemann als Feuchtfarmerin für die Tagge Company. Biografie Frühes Leben auf Tatooine Eigenübersetzung von: „Now Owen and Beru are dead, and some people say Luke killed them. I don't believe that, not for a second. But I do miss that family, because it was a family, and sometimes a family is the best thing there is in the galaxy.“ aus Camie's Story miniatur|links|180px|Camie in der Nähe der [[Tosche-Station]] Camie lebte auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Ihr guter Freund Laze leitete damals die Tosche-Station, ein kleines Kraftwerk am Rande der Siedlung Anchorhead, das ein beliebter Treffpunkt der Jugend war. Im Jahre 0 NSY hielten sich Laze, Camie und Biggs in der Tosche-Station auf, als Luke plötzlich hereingestürmt kam und von einem Kampf im Orbit um Tatooine berichtete. Als die Jugendlichen die Tosche-Station daraufhin verließen, um Lukes Entdeckung selbst zu sehen, konnten sie im Himmel nichts entdecken, und wenngleich Luke beteuerte, der Kampf sei vielleicht bereits beendet, wollten ihm Camie und ihre Freunde nicht so recht glauben, dass es überhaupt einen gegeben hatte. Die Gruppe ging daher einfach zurück in die Station, wo sie sich unterhielt, an Maschinen herumwerkelte oder andere Dinge unternahm. Nur wenige Tage später verließ ihr guter Freund Biggs den Planeten, um der Akademie beizutreten. Camie spürte, wie traurig vor allem Luke darüber war, weshalb sie ihn häufiger besuchen kam und Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. An einem der Nachmittage, die Camie für gewöhnlich mit ihren Freunden verbrachte, wurden jedoch Lukes Zieheltern, Owen und Beru Lars, ermordet aufgefunden und Luke war verschwunden. Einige der Bewohner der nahegelegenen Städte und Siedlungen nahmen an, Luke hätte seine Eltern getötet, doch Camie glaubte dies keine Sekunde. Einige Jahre später erzählte sie einem Journalisten und Historiker der Neuen Republik, Voren Na'al, ihre Geschichte und berichtete zudem von Lukes Beziehung zu seinen Eltern.Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope Heirat mit Laze miniatur|rechts|160px|Camie und [[Laze Loneozner|Laze]] All diese schweren Ereignisse hinderten Camie nicht daran, ihre alte Jugendliebe Laze zu heiraten. Die beiden hatten nicht gerade viel Geld, weshalb Laze einen illegalen Podrenner bauen und anschließend verkaufen musste, um die nötigen Credits für die Hochzeit zu bekommen. Danach jedoch heirateten die beiden und blieben auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Tatooine.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie Wiedertreffen auf Luke Nur kurze Zeit danach hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sich Luke Skywalker der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik angeschlossen hatte, einer Organisation, die gegen das Galaktische Imperium kämpfte. Im Rahmen einer Mission für die Rebellion begab sich Luke eines Tages nach Tatooine, und dort traf er zufällig auf seine alten Freunde Camie und Laze. Die beiden arbeiteten inzwischen auf ihrer und der von ihnen übernommenen Feuchtfarm der Familie Darklighter für die Tagge Company, die ein Unternehmen auf Tatooine aufzubauen plante. Sie erzählten Luke, dass sie weiterhin auf Tatooine leben wollten, ohne sich dabei für eine Seite des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges zu entscheiden.Krieg der Sterne – Rückkehr nach Tatooine Camie und Laze fürchteten allerdings beide, dass ihr alter Freund, der ja inzwischen für die Rebellion arbeitete, Ärger bedeuten und ihre Beziehung zum Haus Tagge ruinieren könnte. Deshalb beschlossen sie, ihn an die örtliche Basis der Sturmtruppen zu verraten. Doch mit dem Gedanken, ihren alten Freund einfach so an das Galaktische Imperium zu verraten, konnten sie sich nicht anfreunden, weshalb Laze nach Mos Eisley aufbrach, um Luke vor den imperialen Sturmtruppen zu warnen, die inzwischen die Straßen nach dem kleinen Rebellentrupp durchsuchten. Dieser verließ den Planeten daraufhin umgehend, und Laze begab sich wieder zurück zu seiner Ehefrau. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|115px|Camie Eigenübersetzung von: „But I do miss that family, because it was a family, and sometimes a family is the best thing there is in the galaxy.“ aus Camie's Story Camie war eine menschliche Dame von Planeten, die sich eines festen Freundeskreises erfreute. Mit ihren Freunden Luke, Biggs und vor allem Laze verbrachte sie ihre meisten Nachmittage, wobei sie sich häufig in der Tosche-Station aufhielt. Camie verfügte über einen festen Freundeskreis, den sie sehr gut kannte, und dementsprechend hielt sie für gewöhnlich auch zu ihren Kameraden. Wenn es hart auf hart kam und sie sich sehr vor etwas fürchtete, dass ihr eventuell durch einen ihrer Freunde zustoßen könnte, dann neigte sie zwar dazu, diesen zu verraten, um sich selbst zu schützen. Doch wenn sie näher darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken anfreunden. Dementsprechend warnten Laze und sie auch Luke im Jahre 0 NSY nachträglich vor den Sturmtrupplern, an die sie ihn verraten hatten, aus Furcht, der junge Rebell könnte Ärger bedeuten und ihre Beziehungen zum Tagge-Clan ruinieren. Camie verspürte zudem ein Gefühl von Vertrauen und Sicherheit, wenn sie sich in einer Familie befand. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche Beziehung sie zu ihrer eigenen Familie hegte, allerdings äußerte sie dem republikanischen Historiker Voren Na'al gegenüber, dass eine Familie mitunter das Beste ist, das es in der Galaxis gab. Dementsprechend gern hielt sie sich auch bei Familie Lars auf, zumal sie Owen und Beru, Lukes Onkel und Tante sowie Zieheltern, gern hatte. Beziehungen Luke Skywalker Eigenübersetzung von: „Now Owen and Beru are dead, and some people say Luke killed them. I don't believe that, not for a second.“ aus Camie's Story miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Luke Skywalker]] Luke Skywalker war einer von Camies besten Freunden neben Laze und Biggs, und sie hatte ihn und auch seine Familie sehr gern. Als Biggs den Planeten verließ, um der Akademie beizutreten, spürte sie, wie traurig ihr guter Freund darüber war. Deshalb verbrachte sie noch mehr Zeit mit ihm, als sie es sonst schon tat. Immer wieder suchte sie am Nachmittag seine Feuchtfarm auf oder traf sich mit ihm und Laze in der Tosche-Station, und wenn sie bei ihm daheim war, dann gab es auch Tage, an denen sie einfach nur dasaß und Luke beobachtete, wie er mit seinem Onkel und Ziehvater Owen arbeitete. Als Owen und Beru ermordet wurden und Luke von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand, nahmen viele der Bewohner der nahegelegenen Siedlungen an, Luke hätte sie ermordet und wäre anschließend geflohen. Doch Camie kannte diesen Jungen, der jahrelang ihr guter Freund und Kamerad gewesen war und es noch immer ist, gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sowas nie tun würde. Diese Gerüchte glaubte sie keine Sekunde. Dennoch vermisste sie die Familie Lars. Einige Zeit später traf sie ihren vermissten Freund wieder. Camie erfuhr, dass er sich inzwischen der Rebellion gegen das Imperium angeschlossen hatte und auf Tatooine eine Mission für ebenjene zu erledigen hatte. Eine Zeit lang unterhielt sie sich mit ihrem alten Freund, doch sie befürchtete, dass der Rebell Ärger für sie und ihre Beziehung zum Haus Tagge bedeuten könnte, weshalb sie ihm gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Laze an die örtliche Sturmtruppenbasis verriet. – Eine Entscheidung, die sie später bereuten, weshalb sie Luke warnten und dieser den Planeten wieder verließ. Laze Loneozner Laze war Camies bester sowie fester Freund, den sie später auch heiratete. Bereits während ihrer Jugendzeit trafen sie sich häufig in der Tosche-Station, die Laze leitete, um dort mit ihren Freunden Zeit zu verbringen. Die beiden waren jedoch alles andere als wirklich wohlhabend, aber sie liebten sich und wollten unbedingt heiraten. Kurzerhand beschloss Laze, einen illegalen Podrenner zu bauen und diesen zu verkaufen. Anschließend finanzierte er von dem Geld die Hochzeit. Ihren Heimatplaneten verließen die beiden nie und sie lebten auch weiterhin gemeinsam dort. Sie übernahmen später auch die Feuchtfarm der Familie Darklighter, bewirtschafteten diese und gingen einen Vertrag mit der Tagge Company ein, sodass es ihnen ganz gut ging. Owen Lars Eigenübersetzung von: „Sometimes that man was a real contradiction, but I often got the feeling that he just didn't want Luke to leave Tatooine. Every so often when Luke brought it up, I thought I saw fear in Owen's eyes. But who can really say?“ aus Camie's Story miniatur|links|180px|[[Owen Lars]] Owen Lars war Lukes Onkel und Ziehvater. Weil Camie Luke häufig in seiner Feuchtfarm besuchte, sah sie auch Owen dementsprechend oft. Obwohl sie nicht viel direkten Kontakt zueinander pflegten, bildete sich Camit mit der Zeit doch eine Meinung über den alten Mann. Häufig erschien er ihr ein Widerspruch in sich selbst und sie fand sein Verhalten teilweise sehr merkwürdig. Doch sie hatte ebenso oft das Gefühl, dass der Mann einfach Angst davor hatte, sein Sohn Luke könnte Tatooine verlassen und ihn zurücklassen. Sie beobachtete Owen einerseits, wie er mit Luke schimpfte, weil er schon wieder damit anfing zu erzählen, wie sehr er auf die Akademie wollte, und andererseits, wie er ihm einen T-16 Skyhopper schenkte und mit ihm daran arbeitete, ihn liebevoll bei seiner Arbeit unterstützte. Camie glaubte immer wieder, die Furcht in Owens Augen zu sehen, wenn Luke vom Wegziehen redete. Sie vermisste die Familie Lars sehr, nachdem sie lange Zeit unerklärlicherweise ermordet worden war. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|180px|Camie Loneozner *In Star Wars: wurde Camie von Koo Stark dargestellt, die ursprünglich die Rolle von Leia Organa Solo übernehmen sollte. Die Szenen, in denen sie vorkam, fielen hinterher jedoch dem Schnitt zum Opfer und können lediglich auf der Special Edition und bei Behind the Magic angesehen werden.Behind the Magic Allerdings hat sie einen Auftritt im Hörspiel zur Episode. Dort wird sie von Stephanie Steele gesprochen.Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (Hörspiel) *Einen weiteren Auftritt im Star Wars Universum verzeichnet Camie im Comic Rückkehr nach Tatooine der Krieg der Sterne-Serie. Der Comic wurde von Archie Goodwin verfasst und erschien im Oktober 1981 beim Egmont Ehapa Verlag sowie im Mai 2010 als Neuauflage bei Panini. *Eine weitere Erwähnung findet Camie im Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, in dem 1989 eine Kurzgeschichte mit dem Titel Camie's Story veröffentlicht, die von Autor Grant S. Boucher verfasst wurde. Auch im Sachbuch Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie finden sie und ihr Ehemann Erwähnung. *In der am 4. November 2008 erschienenen erhielt Camie Loneozner ebenfalls einen Eintrag. Dort wird erstmals genauer von ihrer Hochzeit mit Laze sowie der Tätigkeit ihrer Eltern berichtet. *2010 veröffentlichte Hasbro eine Actionfigur von Camie und Laze. Allerdings wurde Camie hier unter dem Namen „Camie Marstrap“ beworben, Hasbro gab damit zum ersten Mal ihren familiären Nachnamen bekannt. *Neben den Bildern der gelöschten Szenen von Episode IV und den Zeichnungen im oben genannten Comic, wurde lediglich eine weitere Zeichnung von Camie veröffentlicht, und zwar in der zweiten Aufgabe des Star Wars Galaxy-Magazins.Star Wars Galaxy 2 Quellen * (gelöschte Szenen) *''Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (Hörspiel)'' *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Rückkehr nach Tatooine *''Camie's Story'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 2'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Behind the Magic'' * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tatooinianer Kategorie:Feuchtfarmer Kategorie:Legends en:Camie Loneozner hu:Camie Loneozner nl:Camie Marstrap ru:Кэми Лонознер